


Платье белое

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Song fic, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Что же ты наделала!Надела платье белое…Дракула поморщился и крутанул джойстиком, отключая радио.«То и наделала… замуж вышла», — вампир почти с ненавистью глянул в сторону двери.
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 2





	Платье белое

_Что же ты наделала!  
Надела платье белое…_

Дракула поморщился и крутанул джойстиком, отключая радио.  
«То и наделала… замуж вышла», — вампир почти с ненавистью глянул в сторону двери.  
Ему так хотелось, чтобы всё вернулось как прежде! Чтобы они с Мэйвис снова охотились вдвоём, снова рассказывали друг другу истории, делились переживаниями… Граф безмерно тосковал о тех прошедших днях.  
Теперь его маленькая куколка вуду стала совсем взрослой. И постепенно отдалялась от него.  
Это нормально.  
Все через такое проходят.  
Однако боль от осознания этого не утихала, а наоборот, усиливалась с каждой минутой.  
 _— Мэйвис, останься!  
— Извини, па, мы всё решили._  
Мы.  
Это слово бесило Дракулу больше всего.  
Джонатан стал для вампирши смыслом жизни. Это правильно — в конце концов, это ведь Дзынь. Однако вампир всё равно ревновал, ведь из-за этого человека он лишился внимания дочери!  
Жизнь ради Мэйвис. А ради чего жить теперь?  
— Дьявол, почему всё так сложно?!  
— Па? — Мэйвис осторожно заглянула в комнату. — Ты готов?  
Дракула перевёл на неё свой голубой взгляд, и сердце девушки тоскливо сжалось. Впервые отец выглядел таким растерянным и потерянным, это пугало и печалило.  
— Готов…  
Вампир понимал, что так оно и должно быть. Любовь — слишком сильное чувство, чтобы его лишать. Заглаживая вину перед едва не разбитым Дзынь, Дракула разрешил им тогда уехать на Парадизы.  
Опыт показал, что это было очень больно.  
Но так надо.  
После возвращения домой Мэйвис и Дракула почти не виделись. Девушка почти всё своё время проводила в компании Джонатана и других людей.  
Граф жутко ревновал.  
Но так надо.  
А вот и свадьба.  
Интересно, вампиры умирают от одиночества?  
— Па, — Мэйвис подошла к подавленному отцу, стараясь вложить в маленькое слово всю нежность и любовь, что она чувствовала. — Не грусти, пап! Я всегда буду рядом, мы всё также остаёмся семьёй!  
Дракула улыбнулся светло, по-детски добро, а глаза выражали скорбь, древнюю, как мир…  
— Я знаю, комарик.  
Несколько минут выросшая дочь и её отец молча и неподвижно стояли посреди комнаты. Мэйвис трогательно уткнулась в тёплую грудь. Белое платье, которое плотно облегало её хрупкую фигурку, иногда шуршало, когда девушка делала какое-нибудь движение.  
Платье белое…  
Что же ты наделала?  
Ничего.  
Просто полюбила.  
— Пора выходить, пап, — она легонько толкнула графа под локоть. — А то нас потеряют, и будет конфуз.  
Вампир односложно угукнул и с неохотой разжал объятья.  
— Идём, — улыбнулся он, бодрясь.  
«Марта, мне так тебя не хватает!»  
«Если бы ты была здесь, мама, ты бы помогла папе.»  
«Я всегда рядом, мои милые. Просто надо немного подождать — и мы свидимся вновь, обещаю…»


End file.
